Love Me to Pieces
by Ghostwriteres13
Summary: Alfred was supposed to be visitng the family of his mentor Francis. But the family isnt what he expected it to be. Theres dark forces going on keeping them alive...monsters, horrors they are to him...until he falls in love with one, and he just might lose his soul and body as well or try and save them all. Main: RusAme and OneSided UkUs
1. Chapter 1: The Bonnefoy Family

_**AN: I read a scary story, and I thought this would make a pretty creepy story ^^ Enjoy! And by creepy I mean creepy and kinda sick and twisted...^J^But its supposed to fall into these genres:**_

_**Romance (Major)**_

_**Horror (Major)**_

_**Drama**_

_**Humor**_

_**PROLOUGE**_

**Alfreds POV**

Alfred wasnt sure how everything had started...he only knew that deciding to take that job had been the dumbest thing he had ever done...and deciding to make a friend with his mentor...and going to have dinner with his family...he should of seen this coming...how the hell was any of this possible?!

_Hours Earlier..._

"Hey!" Alfred caught up with the older man who rolled his eyes at the boys energy. "Dude serously slow the fuck down..." He panted and stretched, his back popping a bit. He grabbed the mans arm and pulled back. "Slow down!" He whined and the man started speaking in another language.

"Cher...please. I have to go home to my family..." The man, Francis Bonnefoy, moaned and wishe dhe had left earlier to escape the persistant boy. He stopped frowning and thinking. "Actually...how would you like to visit and have dinner with us?" He asked smiling.

_This would work perfect...hes young..._Francis thought, hoping...no praying Alfred would say yes. Alfred thought about it for a minute, it wasnt like he had anyone at home. He was nineteen, an orphin since little, no boyfriend, nothing..."Sure! What are you having?" He asked grinning.

Francis smiled. "Hmm...well I dont know, what ever there is." Francis thought. He couldnt exactly stop for food if he was bringing Alfred home to meet the family. He would just have to make something from leftover ingrediants.

Alfred smiled. "Sweet! Lets go! I cant wait to meet your sons! They sound cool!" He grinned and followed Francis out to the older males car. While working at the factory, that made clothes, he had befriended this man who was teaching him how to do things, over time Francis telling him about his family, especially his two sons and daughter. Apperantly the sons names were Matthue and Arthur, the daughter Michelle. Francis was a single father, he had adopted them, and was currently courting another woman, or what Alfred had heard.

They had pulled out the parking lot and were on the rural roads of Georgia, Francis decided to talk some more about his family. "Arthur like I said before, he was the last to be adopted. Hes a couple years older than you, taking college courses online...we are all quiet...shy." He explained. Alfred listened closly smiling and nodding everynow and then.

"What is he taking?" Alfred asked frowning. He still found it odd that none of the family members hardly ever left, only onto family excursions from the sounds of how Francis explained things.

"Oh, he wants to be a history or english teacher..." Francis shook his head and sighed. "I dont know if thats a good idea...or maybe Im too protective?" Francis asked and Alfred laughed earning a chuckle from Francis. "Well you can judge when you see them. Well, hes twenty-three, the younger one is Matthue. Hes your age, in fact his birthday is three days before yours! You could be twins!" He laughed. "He does need glasses though..." Francis thought outloud.

"Anyways! Michelle is the youngest. She really is a sweetheart, always making sure we boys are doing alright! She like a mother to all of us...but soon the boys will have another mother...shes beautiful. Shes got long blond hair, fair skin and blue eyes much like both of us. And of course shes french!" He smiled and pulled into a large three story house over grown with Ivy, the roots and vines twisting into the brick.

Alfred got out, his mouth wide and surprised. "Thats a huge house!" He said and Francis chuckled heading to the door. "So when do I get to meet your family?" He asked and Francis opened the door, Alfred looked around stepping inside and smelled the air.

Francis smiled. "Ah! When dinners ready...in fact it seems Michelle or Matthue have started dinner! The kitchen is downstairs." He said and ran upstairs hollering for the kids. Alfreds stomach grumbled and he rushed down to the basement, a well furnished room with plenty of lighting and a table set for four. Francis came down stairs and sighed grabbing another plate.

"You can sit by Arthur." Francis grumbled and looked up when he heard heels on the stairs. "Michelle what have I told you about wearing your heels on the floors you will scuff them!" He shouted.

Alfred looked up to see a dark skinned, dark haird and eyed young girl descend the stairs. Alfred blinked, if he was straight or even Bi he would of drolled over her. She was quiet the looker and he smiled at her until he noticed she was wearing a sweater and bow around her neck, even though the house was almost eighty.

"Pere! You didnt say we were hacing guests!" She yelped and clapped her hands. "Oh I love guests!" She said dramaticly and Alfred smiled, He could tell she tried to act like her dramatic adopted father. "Well? Sit down! We are having Ragoût de l'homme~" She smiled knowing Alfred couldnt speak French. Alfred just nodded, his eyes were glued to the two boys coming down the stairs.

One was shorter than everyone, even the girl and had spiky blonde hair. His bushy dark eyebrows over shadowed his peircing green eyes. He was dressed quiet nicely, and had a bowtie in. Following him was another boy with wavy hair, almost the same as Francis, but shorter and a strange curl over his face. He had bluish-Purple eyes and smiled. "Pere! A guest!" He exclaimed. "Im Matthue!" He said and Alfred nodded, sitting down as eveyone else did.

"Oh yes! This is Michelle." Francis said intrpduing the girl as he sat beside him. "And the crancky looking one is Arthur." He pointed to the acid green eyed boy who glared at Alfred. "Well, eat up!" He smiled and waited for Alfred.

Alfred nodded then looked at his food. It looked good. He took a large bite with his spoon and his eyes widened. He chewed slowly enjoying the flavor. The vegetables were so tender, the seasoning perfect...and the meat...it was soft and almost melted in his mouth. He swallowed and grinned. "What kind of meat is this?" He asked.

Michelle giggled. "The dish is Ragoût de l'homme! It means Human Stew! Thats some poor ma off the street...rest his soul! Pere always finds the better ones though!" She giggled and Francis ruffled her hair.

Alfred froze his eyes wide staring at the spoon of meat, before promptly throwing up in his bowl. "W-What is..wrong with you?" He screamed then froze seeing Francis tossle her hair too much and the bow undid, before her head fell off. He them screamed like a girl before throwing up again. _When did I have tacos last? I can see chunks of it...ew... _He thought before passing out.

**A/N: Muhahaha...so yeah...this is only the begginging...but who should Alfred go with? Arthur, Matthew or Francis? Or should someone save him? Who would it be then O.o you decide! Review please?!**


	2. Chapter 2: Story

_**AN: Wow...so alot of people liked this story! Im glad!**_

_** Tobitheninjakitten Because Matthew had already introduced himself before, Francis decided to introduce the other two too**_

_** 91RedRoses Haha! I know Im writing this stuff in the dark and I keep getting freaked out too ^^ Ah...Im such like America, anyways, Im glad you liked it! Hope you stick around for the even more creepiness!**_

_**The story is supposed to have a little bit of humor in it but the humor will be very subtle, but there is alot of romance and horror and some angst too**_

_**Also as the reason why Matthews name is Matthue not Matthew is because he was adopted by Francis, and thats usually how in other fanfics Francis calls Matthew.**_

_**Anyways for the poll!**_

_**(someone said either Matthue or Arthur...so Im counting them as both)**_

_**Arthur: 2**_

_**Matthue: 3**_

_**Francis: 0 **_

_Francis: Doesnt anyone love me? Q.Q_

_Ghostwriter: ...apparently not...by the way I dont own Hetalia...or the story this was based on...I cant even remember what the story was called...it was creepy and in a scary story book though...anyways enjoy!_

_**Alfreds POV**_

Alfred woke up, his head spinning out of control and the taste of vomit still lingering in his dry mouth. He licked at his lips, discovering they were cracked and dry. He struggled to sit up only to find himself tied down and blindfolded. He could feel the coldness and he frowned. The air was damp and cold...was he in a cellar? He wondered and moved his head around to get any bit of light through the cloth. "H-Hello?" He called unsure if he wanted to be answered or not.

"Hmm? Oh your awake!" A strongly accented voice came from one corner. "We were wondering if you would live...I mean that is quiet a shock for a human!" The cheery voice of Arthur said as Alfred felt thin fingers undoing the blindfold around his eyes. Once it was gone Alfred blinked his eyes and tried to get them adjusted to the bright lights. When he did, he dry heaved having nothing to throw up. He was in a large room, with silver sides and frost everywhere. He relized he was in a fridge when he saw the body parts hanging from the ceilings.

"Where the hell am I?" He screamed at Arthur who simply rolled his eyes and strolled towards him. "And what is up with you freaks?" He said growling. Arthur stopped and narrowed his eyes at him.

"First of all, your in the cellar fridge until we can trust you wont run away from us and tell everyone our secret! Second, we arent freaks! We are specially made so we cant die...although we have to give upa few things to get this immortality." Arthur said sadly. Alfred almost felt kinda bad for them...almost until he realized that he was still stuck in a house full of monsters.

"Please...Im begging you! Please just let me go!" Alfred begged struggling with his bonds. Arthur frowned and shook his head then turned to the door when it opened and revealed Matthue. "Oh god...please! You seem like a normal person! Help me!" Alfred cried to Matthue who shook his head too and showed what he was hiding behind his back. A whip. "Uhm...please tell me...thats not for me..." He whimpered.

Matthew cocked his head to one side and sent Alfred a slightly innocent smile before handing the whip to Arthur who hit the ground next to Alfred. Alfred needless to say screamed like a little girl. "D-Dudes! Not cool! Holy fuck!" Alfred screamed tryin to get away, but couldnt being tied down.

"Boys..." Francis entered the room and shook his head. "Please dont torment him..." He sighed. He had one hand in his pants pocket and the other holding a smoke to his lips."You should know better than that." He smirked, his eyes shining.

Alfred gulped and bit his lip. "Uh...what are you guys going to do to me? Your not going to kill me and eat me are you...and what the hell are you?!" He shouted. Francis waved Arthur and Matthue off, both grumbling and leaving the room. Francis grabbed a chair and pulled it in front of Alfred. "What...what are you doing?" Alfred asked.

Francis took a long drag from his smoke and smiled. "Hmmm..I thought I would tell you a little story...you seem like a child who needs one." Alfred was about to say something about not being a child but Francis continued. "Do you know that everyone in this house are not human? Well except you?" Francis smiled. "It gets lonely being the only creature in this house...so I decided to make a family for me. I first made Matthue...someone much like myself, in fact he could pass as my real son couldnt he?"

Alfred nodded. "How did you make them?" He asked, wishing his curiosity wasnt so prone. Francis sighed.

"Let me finish." He said. "Next I created Arthur...I dont know why, I was planning on making someone much like Matthue...but a fouled mouth Brit was what I created. It took him a long while to accept he had been ressurected...Matthue accepted it really." Alfred frowned, so...they had been dead origiannly?

Francis smiled a sad smile. "Michelle...she was my sisters daughter...my sister who thought I was dead...who had to bury another family member...I thought maybe Michelle would love to live with us...she...didnt remember anything of her past." He said sadly.

Alfred felt bad for Francis...he really had just made them because he was lonely..."Im sorry." He whispered. Francis laughed and threw his smoke down tot he ground stepping on it and putting it out. "Why are...whats wrong?" Alfred said freezing.

Francis smiled devishly. "Lets play a game, you can find out two of our darkest secrets in this house each, and we will let you go. That might take some time...but...good luck. Because if you lose...I will kill you and make you come back like us." Francis grinned and untied Alfred, who bolted and ran out and up the stairs only to be hit in the face with a hockey stick.

"Oh! Didnt see you there! That hurts eh?" Matthue smiled at Alfred who was on the floor rolling around clutching his bleeding nose. "Oh man up, it cant be broken, didnt hit you that hard!" Matthue laughed. Alfred froze and glared at him realizing something.

"Hey! My glasses!" Alfred yelled jumping up and staring at Matthue who indeed have his glasses.

"Hmm? Yeah! Arent they cool?! They make me look good, dont they eh?" Matthue laughed. Alfred blinked. "Yeah...I was always complaining to Papa about my eyesight...seems like we share alot in common! Lets be friends!" Matthue laughed and Alfred just gaped. What the hell was wrong with everyone? They were all fucking mad?!

Alfred got up and noticed the front door...padlocks...ten of them. "Shit!" He swore and was hit on the head. He looked behind him and saw Arthur glaring at him.

"Mind your mouth!" Arthur growled then stuck his nose back in his book of Shakespeare. Alfred wanted to get the fuck out of there! He saw Michelle coming towards him and he jumped back scared of her and her...head.

"Ill show you to your room!" She giggled and skipped off. Alfred didnt know what controled him to follow her. _No! Dont go! Dont follow her! _He thought freaking out. He was worried everyone slept in a coffin...wait no they werent vampires...wait were they? Alfreds brain hurt from thinking so much.

Michelle opened the door to show a large room that was painted an off white, with a bunk bed in it. "Youll be rooming with Matthue! Oh watch out for the bear!" She smiled and Alfred jumped back seeing a small polar bear licking its paws. "Okay...well...see you at dinner!" With that she ran off. Alfred was still staring at the ploar bear.

"The Fuck?!" He screamed. He knew this was going to be bad...he needed to find their secrets and fast!

_**A/N: Wow...long chapter! Yay! Review?**_


	3. Chapter 3: Sleeping

_**A/N: Hey Guys! Some bad news, Im sorry this is so late but the website I was using for typing these refused to suddenly work on my computer so I had to rewrite everything! Well, Ill be using my LibreOffice now on to write...sorry guys!**_

_**But, I am adding one more person to the poll...but he wont show up for a few chapters maybe.**_

_**So this is who to vote for, who do you think should end up with Alfred? **_

_**Matthew, Arthur, Francis or Ivan?**_

_**Poll So far:**_

_**Matthew: 4**_

_**Arthur: 3**_

_**Francis: 1**_

_**Ivan: 0**_

_Alfreds POV_

Having not realized he had fallen asleep, Alfred quickly sat up panting and thrashing trying to escape his nightmare. He fell off the bed, and hit his head. Laying there he got his racing heart under control and looked around the dark room. He heard someone snoring softly, and he looked up to the top bunk to see someone curled up and Alfred took a step back gulping. He forgot he would be rooming with Matthue...who (according to the bump still on Alfreds head) was very dangerous with a hockey stick.

Alfred scrambled up and slowly back to the door hoping not to make a noise so he could leave the room but was surprised when he was bit gently on the ankle. He shrieked loudly and jumped back to see the bear glaring at him. He had hollered so loud that Matthue had fallen out of his bed with a shout and rushed to pick his bear up right before Arthur slammed the door open barely hitting Matthue. "What the hell was that noise?" Arthur yelled and Matthue pointed at Alfred who was nursing his wound. "You sounded like a little girl being murdered!" Arthur yelled at him and Alfred jumped up growling.

"Yeah well if that was the case then it would have been one of you guys who were killing me...freaks." Alfred growled. Arthur stepped forward and hit him. Stumbling back Alfred growled. "What the hell is wrong with you? I'm just saying it as it is! Your all a bunch of freaks! You, Arthur, have anger issues, Matthue keeps a fucking pet bear, Michelle's head pops off, and your father...don't even get me started on him!" By this time everyone in the household was in Matthues room staring at Alfred.

Matthue whimpered and looked at Francis. "Pere...I don't like him! Send him away!" He said sniffling and picking his bear up holding him close. Alfred glared at him daring him to do something, but Francis simply shook his head.

"He has to stay in your room. Arthur will kill him if hes in his room, I'm not letting him sleep in Michelle's room, and I need my sleep." Francis said simply kissing the top of Matthues head gently. "Alfred, I will ask you not to disturb us again this evening, and we will discuss this in the morning." Francis said his eyes warning Alfred against speaking out against him or else; and with that he left followed by a glaring Arthur and a yawning Michelle.

Matthew sent a death glare at Alfred before getting into the bed and curling up falling back into a deep sleep but this time with his bear in his arms, which Alfred was grateful for. Soon he was asleep as well.

_**Francis POV**_

Francis hung up the phone and started on breakfest. He heard Arthur mumbling under his breath and looked over to see him already dressed neatly but dark bags under his eyes. "Not sleeping well?" Francis asked putting the Crepes onto five plates for all of them and set the table. Arthur didnt awnser and stared at his food and sipped on his tea. "Well the Council wants to have a little dinner, so they will be over tonight. I need you to help clean the house up, and Mattheu and Michelle will help me cook. See what Alfred can do and get him to help, he might get to meet others like us. Go see if everyone is awake, we need to eat and then get ready. You can never be too careful with the council coming over." He mumbled and sat down.

Arthur met Michelle in the hallway as she went to the dining room, he told her of the job to be done today and she ran off to see Francis her blue dress whipping around her ankles as she ran down the stairs. Arthur got to Mattheus room and entered without knocking. He frowned seeing Alfred on the floor hugging a pillow to his chest. "Stupid..." Arthur sighed and refused to continue with that sentence as he hit Alfred with another pillow. "Up you git!" He shouted causing Matthue to whine and roll off his top bunk and hit the ground with a hard crunch.

"Ow...twisted my arm..." Matthue said holding his arm that was twisted in an awkward angle. Alfred had woken by then and looked over just in time to see Matthue twist his arm back into place. Alfred watched and gaped at the fact Matthue seemed not to be in pain.

Alfred looked up at Arthur who simply rolled his eyes and pulled Alfred up off the ground by his elbow and dragged him down to eat. Once everyone was finished eating, the meal having been curronded by tense and awkward silence, everyone got to work. Matthue, Michelle and Francis worked on fixing a dinner, while Arthur cleaned mumbling under his breath about not being allowed into the kitchen after last time (which involved exploding brownies). Alfred was still tired and promptly fell asleep at the table (although Matthue had his suspicions Francis didn't want Alfred in the way.)

Arthur looked over who Francis wrote down as coming over. He scowled reading the names that included the Beilschmidt brothers, the Vargas family, Miss Hedervary and worst of all Miss Braginskaya, Miss Arlovskaya and their brother...Braginski. Arthur gritted his teeth, he hated all of these people, but they were part of the council.

Arthur just hoped these guys wouldnt try anything...especially towards the new human living in their house.

_**A/N: Next chapter is the dinner. Its going ot be a longer chapter...and interesting ^^ I know it seems like its moving quickly but the plot needs to speed up a bit, and Alfred won't warm up to them for a while. Review please?**_


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this is so late...**_

_**So this is how the poll standings are so far!**_

_**Who should Alfred be with:**_

_**Matthew: 4**_

_**Arthur: 5**_

_**Francis: 2**_

_**Ivan: 1**_

_**So guys! If you havent voted, choose one (or two if you can't decide) of these: UsUk, FrUs, AmeCan, or RusAme (new pairing choice is RusAme), in a few chapters which ever has the most wins! ^^ Then the rest will have a poll for a pairing...sorry this is late...**_

_**Alfreds POV**_

Alfred wondered what type of dinner party monsters would host. Sadly (or rather thankfully) he didn't have to say hello till dinner, and Michelle promised that there would be regular food for him so he didn't have to eat what they did. Alfred was glad she was making an exception for him, and thanked her, then immediately screamed and ran when Matthew accidentally knocked into her and her head fell off once more.

Alfred was currently hiding nervous as he listened to the people...monsters...coming in at Four sharp. He listened as they talked not being able to make out any clear words from his hiding place in the linen closet. Once it seemed that the voices had moved along to the basement Alfred sighed and left to go to Matthews room to change. They had found out that Matthew was the exact same size as him...which how close he looked to him, even more with him running around with Alfreds glasses, was just weird.

Sighing he pulled on the nice clean white button up, carefully buttoning it the best he could with out being able to see so well. Hopefully Matthew had left his glasses...sure enough with a little searching Alfred found his glasses hidden in the desk drawer. After putting them on he grabbed the pants and pulled them on as well. Alfred frowned and froze when he heard the floorboard creak...he listened closely but didn't hear it again. He shrugged it off as his imagination and kept dressing.

He sat on the bed and started putting on his socks when he heard it again. Dropping the sock he listened again...this time he pinpointed where the sound was coming from. Underneath his bed. Alfred screamed and ran to the door trying to open it, but found that he was too freaked out to even operate the door properly. He heard someone giggle and he took a deep breath before turning around to face whatever monster was under his bed.

What Alfred didn't expect was a tall man staring at him with a very creepy and a very fake smile on his face. Alfred blinked and gulped. "Oh..uhm hey...what are you doing in here? Uhm you...uhm..." Alfred tried to speak, although he was at a loss for words. "Say...uhm did you hear that weird giggle or...something?" The man simply smiled at him and walked forward one step. Alfred whimpered and then turned around and started to pound on the door screaming.

When everyone made it upstairs hearing Alfreds yells they found a very angry Alfred glaring at them from the arms of the tall man who was nuzzling into his hair. "I swear to god...this is creepy as fuck." He growled and looked up at the man who held him tighter as if he was a precious stuffed toy.

A large busted woman stepped from behind Francis and sighed. "Vanya! Please let him go! You could hurt him!" She said and started to cry. The man let Alfred go (or rather dropped him) and ran over to her hugging her. Alfred shook his head..what the hell was wrong with these people?

Arthur stepped forward sighing. "I see you met Ivan. Odd that he acted that way towards you. Maybe he likes you!" Arthur sneered glaring at Ivan who smiled at him sweetly. Matthew rushed to Alfreds side and sighed patting him on the back.

"Your okay? He's pretty strong eh?" Matthew said smiling. "He really isn't all that bad. Just...he doesn't get out much. Francis said that he's thinking about letting Ivan stay here for a while! Isn't that great? I get someone to play hockey with!" Matthew laughed and waved at Ivan who waved back.

Alfred rubbed his head not sure if he liked having the creepy guy around so much. Francis clapped his hands chuckling. "Well then we could have dinner now, why don't you join us Alfred? You have already met Ivan so that's half the battle there. I'm just glad he sees you as a friend!" Francis said and walked off everyone else following, Alfred trailed behind with Arthur.

"Hey...you two don't seem to get along...you and Ivan." Alfred said confused.

"I...don't like people getting closer to things I like." Arthur said simply and walked off leaving Alfred even more confused by that statement. Did Arthur like him? Wait so him and Alfred were friends now? Alfred grinned and ran off after him. Despite not liking what they were, Alfred was glad to have at least one friend so soon, that would pass the time sure quick!

At the dinner table Alfred sat down beside a very happy brunette who immediately started to talk Alfreds ear off. "Ciao! I'm Feliciano! Your the human living with Francis? Oh are they treating you okay? They really are nice people if you get to know them!" Alfred smiled and just nodded.

Ivan managed to sit next to Alfred, and kept smiling at him the whole time despite the fact Arthur kept glaring at him with pure hate. Alfred smiled shyly at Ivan every now and then, which made the large man smile even more.

"I'm sorry. I haven't introduced everyone." Francis said. He pointed to Feliciano and a darker haired man who looked like him. "Those are the Vargas twins, Feliciano and Lovino." He then pointed to a large muscular blond man and a thinner albino. "The Beilschmidt brothers, Ludwig and Gilbert."

"Ja and don't mistake Ludwig here for the older bruder either! The awesome me is the oldest!" The albino, Gil shouted which earned him a smack by his brother.

"Anyways..." Francis said pointing to the woman beside Gil. "That is Miss Elizaveta Héderváry." She waved at Alfred as Francis moved on. "You have met Ivan Braginski, Miss Katyusha Braginskaya." He pointed to the large busted woman. "And...Miss Natalia Arloskaya..."

The smaller girl glared at Alfred. "Soon it's going to be Mrs. Braginski! Brothers going to marry me!" She hissed, causing Ivan to whimper and latch onto Alfreds arm. "Brat! Why are you holding onto him!" She hissed but with one look from Francis she shut up sneering at him.

"Now then...let's eat." Francis said and everyone nodded. Alfred was glad to be able to eat a normal steak (he hoped it was cow) and tried not to look at everyone else food. He was glad no one was really talking to him, most talking to each other and Arthur and Ivan having a staring contest. Alfred sighed and rubbed his head. This was going to be a long dinner.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please vote!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Ivan

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**So...I don't want to be killed over this decision. I have decided to go with...(to appease a little bit) there will be a bit of Onesided UsUk BUT (yes there is a BUT) The main pairing will be RusAme! (cause its my fav and thats all I can really write right now ) but then Arthur, Matthew and Francis end up with others...you'll see. So yays! The poll is now closed!**_

**Alfreds POV**

By the time dinner was over Alfred had gotten to know most everyone and was smiling along with the others. They seemed more human than he had expected, which was nice. He was stuffed and relaxed when Francis decided to break the bad news to his family. "So I guess you boys, and Michelle, should know Ivan is going to be staying with us for a while." There was mixed reactions from them. Michelle and Matthew seemed delighted, while Arthur grew angry and started yelling at Francis. Alfred whimpered and scooted his chair away from the smiling Ivan who was staring at him happily.

After a bit everyone calmed down and Katyusha said goodbye to Ivan and gave him his bag before heading off, practically dragging Natalia away from her brother, her screaming for him. Ivan seemed relived when they were gone and immediately started to follow Alfred around everywhere.

This irritated Alfred to no end and eventually he had to lock himself in the bathroom to get some privacy. He could only escape for a half hour before it was time for bed. Sadly he had to share Matthews bedroom with Ivan, and Matthew would go sleep in Arthur's bedroom while Ivan stayed.

The night ended with a very uncomfortable Alfred knowing Ivan was staring at him from the bed, creepily smiling. Alfred soon fell asleep but into a nightmarish world filled with heads falling off, evil bears and a creepily smiling man.

Once he woke up Alfred realized he couldn't move. He tried struggling only to find the restraints got tighter and something was nuzzling into his hair. He froze and slowly moved his head to see a very content Ivan snuggling him. "AH! What the hell!" Alfred screamed making Ivan yell and jump back as well. Alfred took this chance to shoot out of bed and he fell right on his ass once he got to the floor staring at Ivan wide eyed. "What the hell is wrong with you dude?" He asked and Ivan blushed acting pretty cute (Alfred really needed to slap himself for thinking that) and mumbled something.

"I...want toy to cuddle...I had bad dream da..." He said gently and Alfred realized this was the first time Ivan had actually spoken directly to him. "Your warm." Ivan came closer and Alfred backed up more.

"Dude...no. That's just wrong." Alfred said but was quickly trapped once more in Ivans arms as he giggled. Alfred sighed and decided it wasn't that bad but would have a talk with Francis for rooming him with Ivan.

The next morning Alfred stared at Francis as he cooked, the older man ignoring him until finally he broke down. "What do you want Alfred?" Francis whined as he finished the crepes for Alfred.

"Why the hell did you put me with the creepy dude?!" Alfred yelled and at that moment both Arthur and Ivan came in at the same time. Ivan looked hurt by being called creepy and Arthur laughed.

"Did he try to rape you or something?!" Arthur laughed which made Ivan's bottom lip quiver from being accused of that and he ran off. Alfred sighed and glared at Arthur before pushing him out of the way. "Watch it you git!" Arthur growled as Alfred ran off after Ivan.

"Ivan!" Alfred found him talking really fast to Matthew in a different language and Matthew growled seeing Alfred. He grabbed his hockey stick and Alfred decided maybe he shouldn't try talking to Ivan while Matthew was around.

Alfred decided to go head outside. Francis had unlocked the door for him after much persistence and promises of not running away. Alfred kicked the rocks around wondering why he even cared about what the stupid Ivan thought. The guy was really weird, always wanting to hug him like that...Alfred shivered. But..maybe Ivan wasnt that bad...Alfred shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

After a while it started to rain and Alfred frowned having not noticed the storm clouds until it was too late. He ran inside but was already drenched. Arthur came up to him and sighed. "Why did you go outside? You really don't need to protect that bastard Ivan." Arthur said and he refused to look Alfred in the eyes. Alfred simply sneered at him.

"Yeah well you shouldn't of called him a rapist." Alfred hissed pushing him out of the way. Arthur growled.

"I didn't say that exactly! Your just a brat you know! I'm sorry I tried to even talk to you!" Arthur yelled then stormed off. Francis came out with a few towels for Alfred tsking.

"You know..he really likes you. He only even acts this way to people he cares about." Francis said and Alfred frowned. "Don't worry...he'll get over it."

Alfred blinked. "Get over what?" He asked drying off his hair.

"That you chose Ivan over him." Francis chuckled. Alfred suddenly got up.

"What! I didnt chose anybody! Wait chose them for what?!" Alfred asked knowing he wasn't going to like the answer. Francis simply chuckled.

"You will find out. And besides, Ivan chose you, so its not like he's going to give up on you. He can be quiet stubborn when it comes to his playthings." Francis said before sauntering off. Alfred frowned before running off to find Ivan. He found him playing hockey with Matthew in the meat freezer. Alfred had just stepped in in time to see Ivan hit the puck so hard that it hit Matthew on the nose breaking it.

Alfred stared at them as Matthew started hollering at Ivan while the other laughed. Alfred decided to come back and try talking to Ivan when he wasn't being cruel. Alfred sighed as he headed to his bedroom. This was going to be a long stay for him.

**Thanks for reading, sorry this was so short and not really done well. I'm not feeling well...but please enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6: Arthurs Advances

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Sorry this is so late! But...welcome to a new chapter!**_

_**WARNINGS: Some onesided UkUs in here**_

Alfred was throwing a ball against the wall, ignoring the occasional yell from Arthur to stop it. He ignored him, angry at the jerk and kept throwing the ball, albeit a little harder than before. He heard the bedroom door open and he looked over expecting to see Arthur ready to kill him. He smiled to see it was Ivan. Ivan paused seeing Alfred smiling at him and blinked.

"You are...happy to see me?" Ivan asked surprised. Alfred covered his smile and shook his head.

"Nah. Just glad it ain't Arthur ready to beat my brains out!" Alfred laughed loudly. Ivans smile faltered and changed to a fake smile. Alfred frowned and looked away hoping he hadn't upset the Russian boy. Ivan began to change into his sleeping clothes making Alfred jump up. "Got to go!" He said before Ivan could strip down all the way and rushed out.

He blinked and rubbed his eyes blushing bright red. He sighed and continued bouncing the ball off the floor boards until he reached the down stairs kitchen and seeing Francis cooking. "Hey." Alfred said sitting on the steps. Francis nodded at his presence and kept cooking what seemed to be a pie. Alfred sighed and leaned his head against the wall watching him. After a while he finally broke his silence. "How do I find your secrets?" He asked and Francis smiled turning to him.

"I cannot tell you. That is for you to discover...but I have a feeling you won't find them all in time." He said before looking away. Alfred frowned and thought over Francis' words before one thing stuck in his mind.

"In time?" He echoed not sure what Francis meant by that. It seemed like he would have plenty of time. Francis nodded, wondering if he should tell the boy or not.

"July fifth, a few months from now. After your birthday oui?" Francis said. "Remember that date." He said before walking upstairs wiping his hands on his pants, leaving Alfred thinking. Fifth of July...what did he mean by that. What was going to happen on July Fifth? Alfred wondered. After a while he got up and decided to head to bed.

**This is Transition Line **

"You told him?" Ivan asked Francis who was searching for something in his bedroom. Francis nodded as he opened up an old cabinet revealing it was packed with herbs, bottles and Voodoo Items.

"Oui. But not what the date meant. He will find that out when it comes time." Francis said pulling out a bottle with a blue liquid. "Here." He said handing it to Ivan who took it and drank some before closing the cap onto it and handing it back. Wiping his mouth Ivan looked down. "Do not look like that cher." Francis said putting away the bottle and turning to Ivan. "You have your own problems oui? That is why your sister left you here." He said.

Ivan nodded and headed out to go to his room still thinking. The liquid was rolling around in his stomach uncomfortably but he had to put up with it. Stopping at the hallway mirror he pulled his scarf down a little to look at his neck and sighed. It was still there...always would be...the scar that ran along his whole neck. Ivan fixed his scarf and headed off to bed. Should he tell Alfred?

He entered the room quietly and smiled seeing Alfred already asleep. He got into the same bunk and cuddled close to him sighing contently. Tomorrow he would worry about it. Tonight he simply wanted to stay near Alfred and relish in his warmth that Ivan no longer had in his own body.

Alfred woke up pulled close against Ivans chest and he blinked freezing. _Does this guy not know what personal space is? _Alfred wondered as he pulled himself away. Ivan whined and tried to get back the warmth but instead settled on snuggling Alfreds pillow as he slept. Alfred rolled his eyes and got dressed quietly so not to wake the sleeping giant. He quickly headed down the stairs to the kitchen. Flipping on the switch he saw the pie laying there and wondered what kind it was, or if it was edible at all. Alfred quickly sniffed it and dipped his finger into the reddish goo. He took a deep breath, trying not to gag thinking about whether or not it was congealed blood. He tasted it and his eyes widened when he realized it was cherry.

"You shouldn't be down here." Alfred twirled around, finger still in mouth to see Arthur staring at him. The emerald eyed boy tsked at him as he came closer, hands behind his back as he smiled at him. Alfred gulped having never seen such a horrifying smile. He backed up against the counter as Arthur came closer, and gently wrapped an arm around his waist. "Hmm...you shouldn't eat so much. Your gaining some weight." Arthur growled and Alfred tried to push him away.

"Shut up!" Alfred slapped at him and Arthur grabbed his hand pulling him into a kiss. Alfred froze feeling Arthur press his body up against him. Once the shock was over Alfred pushed at him, trying to push him away. Arthur growled, breaking the kiss and pushed Alfred down against the table. Alfred opened his mouth to scream for help but his yells were cut off by Arthurs mouth on his again.

He felt Arthurs hand fondling him and he began to cry, still struggling against him. Why the hell was Arthur doing this to him? He wondered. Once Arthur broke the kiss Alfred screamed as loud as he could. Arthur grew fuiriouse. "What the hell are you doing?" Arthur spat pulling his hand back to punch Alfred. Alfred winced, closing his eye and waited for the blow to land but was surprised to hear someone being thrown across the room. He opened his eyes to see Ivan standing above Arthur who was shaking in fear. Alfred could tell why, there was a violet glow around Ivan as he chanted something. "Kol Kol Kol Kol~" Alfred heard him and he quickly grabbed him.

"Ivan!" Alfred said, glad for the Russian boy saving him but still didn't want Ivan to murder Arhtur right in the kitchen...he ate there for gods sake! "Calm down." He said, pulling Ivan away. At that moment the rest of the household came down.

"Mon Dieu! What is going on?!" Francis demanded, as Matthue and Michelle hid behind him scared of the livid Russian.

"A-Arthur tried to..." Alfred choked up shaking his head. "Ivan was simply protecting me." Alfred said. Arthur got up, blood running down his forehead from the wound from hitting the wall.

"Liar. Ivan attacked for no reason." Arthur spat and walked up to Francis. "Its true! Ivan just went berserk seeing me and Alfred together. He must of misunderstood what was going on." Arthur sneered at Ivan whos eyes widened.

"Ublyudok! You were forcing yourself on him!" Ivan yelled and looked at where Alfred was. "Right? ….Alfred?" He said seeing that Alfred was no longer in the room. Ivan shook his head at Arthur before running out to find Alfred.

_**How was that? Reviews? Thanks~ **_

_**Next Chapter: Alfred and Ivan have a nice chat and a secret is learned of one of the characters! See you next time!**_

_**Ublyudok - Bastard**_


End file.
